my life
by Titania01
Summary: im not so sure where im gonna go with this but please read and review i made many mistakes on lucys last name but bare with me, this is my first fan fic
1. my life

My first EVER fanfic so please R and R

DISCLAMER: I do not own anything (but the story line)

Hey I'm Lucy Heatfillia this is my story of how things used to be before I joined Fairy Tail and met a certain someone. Please read my story and repeat it beacuse fairy tales really do exist.

"LUCY! YOU KNOW BETTER" Jude heatrfillia (my 'DAD') was yelling as I ran up the stairs to my room. _How could he, I was just standing up for myself when those stuck up rich kids started hitting on me. _I threw myself on to my bed and tried to muffle my sobs little did I know I was being watched. I heard a scartching sound coming from my closet I sat up wipIng my eyes I looked over to my closet. "Ahh. . " I was cut off because someone jumped out and held there hand to my mouth. I didn't have time to see my attacers face beforre I held my eyes shut tightly "shh please don't rat me out I just didn't wanna stay in the party" the voice of my attacker pleaded. I opened my eyes slowly and found my self staring into the most darkest eyes I have ever seen. A lock of his hair fell into his eyes and I notieced that his hair was also pure back.

Now that he stepped back I noticed he had a 6 pack. . . . ._what thee hell is wrong with him he has no shirt on! _"Where the hell is your shirt pervert" " he looked down and found that he only has his pants on "Whaaat whhere did they go!" He started to look around frantically then ran back into my closet. He came out a minute latter with his shirt on and his face red as a tomatoe looking down at his feet. I walked up to him and made him look me in the eyes "who are you and what are u doing here" he started to fidget and avoid looking at me **why does she have to be so damn cute, this is the LAST time I try to ever get away from a party. **"Well?"

"Well you see I don't really like parties and I needed to get away . . ."

"So you thought you should sit in a girls closet?"

"Look I'm sorry I really didn't know where I was going" **it just hit me that I heard her cry before I jumped out. . . . . Maybe she's hurt? **

*siiigh* "whatever fine just get out of my room"

"Um . . .before I leave what's your name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilila"

"Mines Gray" he extends his hand for a handshake once I put my hand in his he says "Gray Fulbuster" he smiles and I couldn't help but smile back, his smile slipped from his face and looked at me with worry.

_My face feels wet? _I reach to my face and wipe the tears? _Omg I'm crying? This is embarassing, but I know why my tears won't stop. Its because this is the first time in my life I falt like I was wanted or atleast I fit in. _"Ha ha . . I'm sorry I don't know . . Wha.." He pulled me into a hug "its ok" was the last words I heard from him when a certain orange haired gaurd/flirt bursed into my room

"How dare you put your hands around my princess!" Gray pulled away fast and made me stumble a little forward. When I got my balance I looked over to glare at Gray he mouthed "sorry" I looked back at over at the guy with the orange hair "Loke! How many times have I told u not to barge in whenever you liked!" _**Damn him for ruining that hug! **_(Italics and bold are both gray and lucky) "but that fiend violated you" _**Violated? **_"HE wasn't vioalting me the rich snobs down stairs were, and where u WHEN I needed you" from the hurt I saw in his eyes I wished I could have taken those words back because I knew he couldn't have done anything even if he had wanted to. "Loke I . . . ". He stepped back and bowed "your right Lucy-sama I have crossed the line to think we were actually becoming friends my deepest apoligizes" he turned and walked away, he left the room and shut the door on his way out. I couldn't take it anymore my tears started to spill again I tried to wipe them away but the flow wouldn't stop _that's all I've been seeing all my life, people always walking away and not knowing I'm hurt my dad never wanted me the servents have always looked at me with either hatred or pity, all the quests down stairs just look at my status and the guys look at my body but. . . .Loke was the only one who actually listend to me and now I've just messed things up because of some starnger. _Gray kneeled down beside me and told me to go after him "I'll be gone when you return I'm sorry for causing trouble" I looked up and saw Gray walking away _he's right I need to get up and go but why can't I move? . . .oh I'm to afraid to here what he has to say *tch* I'm SUCH a coward get UP damn it! _

I ran out the room and down to the garden outside because that's where he always is when he's not with any girl and just as I thought he was sitting under the only sakura tree we had the one my mother planted before she died. I ran up to him panting I stood in front of him (underlined worrds are Loke's thoughts) did she run all the way out here. . . She NEvER runs? 

"Loke I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said please don't hate me" I bowed and closed my eyes tightly holding in my tears _why of ALL days but this day won't my tears stop falling!_Loke stood up and walked up to me I looked up at him confussed he smiled his signature smile which would make any other girl faint and pulled me into an embrace "you shuldnt be sorry I should be 'cause I didn't know what happend and I just started to yell, I'm sorry, please don't cry I'd hate my self if I were the reason for those tears" I looked up and wiped them off I smiled up at him. I opened my mouth to say something but a servant came "Lucy-sama?" I turned around and looked at her "yes?" She avoided looking me in the eyes "your father has requested your presense in his office immediately" I felt cold but I tried to hide it "yes tell him I'll b there". The servant left and I turned around and looked into his eyes that were filled with worry and I smiled reasurginly. I then went off to see my father.

I knocked the door to my fathers office "come in" I entered slowly "you called for me father?" He turned away from the window "yes I have, sit" he gestured to the chairs. I wanted to tell you I have come to a decision" _I can't take it I want to know what's so improtant that he would actually call me to his office__. "_Lucy you are here by no longer my daughter" "..."

"..."

"WHAAT!"

"Its just as I said, I have got someone to replace you, I am getting married to a women who is 5 years younger then me and she has a daughter named Kairi she's your age and actually wants to live a life of a "princess""

I sat there stunned I mean I know he hated me but to go that extent of replacing? "But . .but . . What am I supposed to do then?"

"You do whatever you want you are no longer my problem, you are going to be dropped off in Mongolia tomorrow so go now and pack a few of your things" with that he got up from his seat and went back to his stop by the window. With everything he just said the word problem really hurt. _Its not MY fault I'm his daughter and I look like my mom I didn't do anything WRONG, yet . . . Here I am crying again over something I didn't desrve happening to me._I stood up and turned to leave "wait Lucy you can go choose one gaurd to go with you and there will be a box on your bed, your mother wanted me to give it to you when you got married but since I won't be at your wedding take it with you now" I walked out the room trying to hold my self together before I fall apart. Once I shut the door behind me I ran straght to my room crying. Loke ran after me I went in and saw the brown box with golded rims my father spoke of and I walked towards the box and sat on the bed with it in my lap. _This is it . . . . _I opened the box and found a bunch of keys? "Tch the ONE thing I get from my mom" I heard a knock at the door "come in?" Loke walked in and came towards me. He saw what was in my hands and he opened his eyes in shock "are you a mage?" I tried to stifle a laugh "no I'm not Loke these were my mothers and she wanted me to have them" he looked at me intently "but your mother was very wise she must havve gave them to you for a reason try using them" I looked at him like he was stupid "there keys Loke I don't know what there supposed to be for" Loke looked at me like I was out of my mind "celestial mages use them to call on spirits. . . .don't tell me you haven't heard of magic?" I looked at him kind of embaressed and nodded "I didn't actually" he sighed and sat down beside me and told me of all the magic around the world and explained what the keys were for. He showed me how to use them and told me to try. I stood there holding a golden key that Loke told me was aqwarious.-

A spirit appeared out of no where. I screamed and jumped then latched on to Loke's arm _oh my I must've looked the most idiotic persom ever to sommon something and get afraid of it. _


	2. ch2 left behind

Well here's chapter 2 I hope its better then the 1st _

After I kicked Loke outta my room I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, I looked down at my hands where I held my mothers keys a single tear slid down my checks in to the palm of my hands (Lucy's thoughts: god, I miss my mom she was always there for me. And now I have to leave the only home I ever knew with some other girl taking my place. Well at least I get to take Loke with me)

At some point I fell asleep with my keys clutched in my hands tightly.

"Lucy-sama its time to wake up you'll be leaving soon"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked up to see one of my maids standing over me with tears in her eyes. I was confussed at first but then I remembered that I had to leave that day. I got up and walked over to my bathroom and soaked myself in the water when I was finished I went back to my room to find clothes laid out on my bed ready for me to wear and I noticed all my stuff was already packed and for some reason I felt as if a burden was taken of my shoulders and I felt free (lucy:well Lucy here's your new life when you leave this hell hole your free) just that thought made me smile. I heard a knock at the door and without even looking I shouted "come on in"

Loke entered with a grim look. He looked confussed because I was happy.

"Am I missing something" he said

I turned around with a grin

"LOKE your coming with me right? "

Loke looked at Lucy as if she lost her mind.

"Lucy I don't thin-"

"My dad said so, he says I can choose ONE person to come with me so . . .I chose you"

(Loke's thoughts: damn she looks cute with a blush but I already have a girlfriend ha ha ha)

"Why thank you Lucy for choosing me out of all the others"

I grinned at him and went over to my luggage I pulled it behind me as I was about to leave, but Loke grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him

"Look Lucy I would love to come with you but I also want someone else to come along if you don't mind?"

I turned around and smiled

"Of course I don't mind, the more the merrier"

Loke shook his head (Loke: this girl. . . . I'm gonna stick around)

"Oh wait Loke who's coming?"

Loke looked away kind of shy?

"Its a girl named Kairi she's uh .. We're kinda dating"

"WHAT really, and you never told me" she was pouting now at this new information.

Loke looked flustered "no Lucy we were dating for awhile now and I didn't find the right time to tell you I'm sorry"

Lucy smiled at his apology "its alright so where is she?"

"Well about that I actually had to bring her, she's standing outside your door"

"Oh really then why doesn't she come in" I spun around to and pulled the door open and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Hi I'm Kairi, I'm guessing your Lucy I've heard so much bout you"

I smiled back at her and extended my hand towards her.

"Its very nice to meet you too"

I grinned as she shook my hand. Loke walked up behind me and looked from me to Kairi.

"So are you going to be coming with us?" Lucy asked Kairi with hope in her eyes. (Lucy: wow why do I want this girl I've just met to come with us so bad?)

Kairi looked at me confused and saw that I was in my own world she looked to Loke who smiled hesitantly.

As he was explaining everything to her I looked around my room for anything they would have missed to pack. When I was satisfied that I'm not missing anything I walked back over to where Kairi and Loke stood. Kairi looked over to me and smiled "I'd love to join you" she said joyfully. I smiled back. A maid entered the room and bowed "Lucy-sama your father would like to speak with you". I felt my blood drain from my face but I remained calm "yes I'll be right there"

I looked over at Loke and Kairi

"Well I'll be right back I just have to go to see my father for the last time"

(Lucy: why does my heart hurt and my eyes sting at the thought of 'last time'?) I walked up to the door of his room and knocked it gently"come in" I Heard him yell inside I opened the door and walked in. I saw a women in her 30s siTting on the couch with a girl about my age sitting beside her laughing when they saw me they stopped immediately and looked over at my father. He turned And looked at me intently before finally speaking.

"Are you ready?"

I faked a harsh laugh "I've been ready to leave this HELL you call home my whole life!"

"Don't raise your-"

"Don't even TRY and tell me what to do or not to do anymore, you haVe a new daughter now go mess her life and see if your new wife won't kill her self like mom did from your stupidity and greed for nothing but money!"

I ripped off the necklace that was supposed to show my status and threw it down by his feet looked at his new "daughter" and wife and smirked "good luck" I shook my head sadly and said "but then again 'luck' won't help you" I walked out the room with a feeling of pride (Lucy: wow I can't believe I actually talked back to my father the one whom I've feared my whole life, well I guess all my pent up sadness and anger is finally coming out and I'm glad) I went back to my room to find only Loke there "where's Kairi" I asked he looked at me "oh she went to pack our stuff" I looked at him kinda shocked "you live together?" I almost yelled he looked at me like I was stupid "well you never asked and by the way where are we going to get money when we leave?"I looked at him confused. Loke sighed "well when we leave we're not gonna get anything for free and since being a guard here was my job I'm going to have to find a new one and I doubt your dads going to give us any money as a parting gift" Lucy looked shocked and annoyed at the same time "YOU WORK HERE?" She yelled

(Loke: this is gonna be the longest trip of my life and I thought I was dense *sigh*)

"Yes Lucy I work here, how else was I supposed to make a living?"

Lucy looked out the wondow to avoid eye contact "I didn't really think about that either"

(Lucy: why is it that I know nothing about him? *tch* and he calls me a friend I'm the worst) Loke stood up and took my bags "after you princess" he bowed. I giggled at his actions and walked out.

When I got out the the gate I looked back up at my home and looked to the window where my fathers room is and saw him stand there looking at me. What I did not know was the tears were dilently sliding down his face.

How was that? Better I hope

Oh and if ur wondering I took Kairi from kingdom hearts 2 cuz I thought she would fit in but this is not a crossover

Thank you so much for thise who reviewed I tried my best to make it less confussing and the tips were awesome I might need a little more latter on

And again Thanks :D


End file.
